Gentle Flower, Gentle Shadow
by OrangeSlicePop
Summary: Yuri is in love with a certain princess but he fears he is too scary and harsh for her. Good thing she has gotten better at comforting people during her adventure. (Post game, no spoilers [I think] Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of Vesperia or its characters. Yustelle one-shot. Flames will be used to fuel my train.)


Estelle knelt in a flower field. It was a nice calming place to be, with lilies, pansies, and tulips all surrounding her. For once she was in a place that was pure; an untainted piece of cloth that lacked the ink of the blood. Everything was calm and only the song of the gentle breeze could be heard. Estelle decided to stand up and walk through the field. She walked gently so as not to crush the flowers. The gorgeous blaze of the sunset draped its warm colors over the princess who accepted the gift with a smile. A flower walking among flowers could best describe the girl as she waded through her sisters. Estelle gazed at the tiny shadows cast off of the flowers and her mind wandered to the human shadow.

In her mind, a man made of ink, shadow, and blood appeared. He moved like a dark silk with enviable finesse and grace. His dark eyes were hidden by a raven mane. There was a certain roughness to him though. Scars lined his body; scars that Estelle wasn't strong enough to heal. He was deadly and he killed with style, yet blood still got on his hands. He was scary and he got scarier every day, but Estelle was still drawn to him. She treasured him.

Estelle continued her walk trying to rid her mind of the human shadow, but he still clouded her thoughts. He meant a lot to her. He was brave, braver than the noblest of lions. His resolve was strong. Anything he put his mind to was completed flawlessly whether it was impossible or not. Nothing stood between him and his goal. If anything tried to get in his way, he would cut them down with no qualms about his actions. Yet the man was very gentle with her. The few times they had come in contact had shown Estelle that her vigilante was tender and compassionate.

The sun's last rays started fade away. A soft pastel blue resting over the pink horizon stared at the princess. The breeze ran gentle fingers through Estelle's rose-colored hair like a mother comforting a child. Flowers coaxed the princess into sitting among them once more. She ran her gentle fingers across the petals which seemed to blush in response.

_Someone is coming,_ her instincts told her.

Estelle turned around to find the man made of ink and shadows walking in the field of flowers. He didn't notice his princess, he was too occupied. He also walked gently so as not to crush the beautiful flowers. His face was shrouded in shadows, even more so as the sun's last burst of color was coming to a close. The moon's gentle light started to glow as if eager to light up the nighttime. It was the beautiful moment where the sun says goodbye and the moon says hello.

"Yuri?" Estelle said, breaking the serene silence.

Yuri looked up at the flower princess. She was so beautiful that she put the flowers to shame. Yuri gazed at Estelle achingly. She was too precious for his hands. He never came too close to the princess fearing that if he touched her, she would be broken. She was a china glass that would shatter if held roughly and that's exactly what Yuri was, rough.

The shadow tried to evade the flower but her beauty kept drawing him close to her. He was a moth and she was a flame. Estelle looked up at Yuri's eyes; they were tired and red. Yuri hadn't been sleeping well lately as nightmares of dead flowers constantly invaded his dreams, but Estelle didn't know that. Yuri had been separating himself from Estelle. His dreams of soft lips resting on his wouldn't come true and he knew that. Separating himself from the princess was the only way to prevent heartbreak.

"Is something the matter? Yuri?"

"Oh… sorry I was just thinking," his voice cracked slightly; maybe his heart would end up broken after all. The sky turned dark and hid Yuri's face. Estelle held out her hand indicating that her older friend hold it.

Timidly, the vigilante took his friend's hand. He was so gentle. Estelle always admired Yuri's kindheartedness. She had watched him rock a baby to sleep; he had looked almost out of character and yet it fit him perfectly. A gentle squeeze from the hand enveloped in hers brought her from her thoughts. Onyx stared deeply in emerald. Yuri reached for Estelle's other hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"What were you thinking about, Yuri?"

"Why do you want to be friends with me?"

Estelle took a long time to answer. They had a long journey together and Yuri had never asked that question. There was never a need to ask that kind of question. Sure Yuri had asked why Estelle wanted to travel with him but she always had an answer for him. Whatever she said next would affect the man standing so to her, for better or for worse.

"We're not…"

Yuri growled a little in response. Estelle shuddered at the deep, guttural sound that Yuri could emit. It was truly terrifying. Yuri was a beast, a human-beast, but still a beast. He growled again after still not receiving an answer.

"I was going to say we're not just friends. After all we've been through together makes us more than friends, Yuri."

Estelle felt the strong fingers leave her own. Sadness flashed his eyes. He took a few steps back. This was not normal Yuri behavior; he never tried to intimidate her nor did he ever get sad. She would know if he ever had a need to be sad, she was that close to him.

"'m sorry," Yuri mumbled sadly. He looked like a scolded child rather than the intimidating wolf he was a second ago. Feeling her motherly instincts kick in, she gracefully wrapped her arms around the vigilante. She heard his racing heartbeat through his strong chest. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the princess's shoulder.

"I'm sorry,"

"I know, Yuri."

Yuri melted into Estelle's warm embrace. It was soft and comforting, not counting Yuri's deep affection for the princess. He didn't know exactly when he fell for her. All he knew was that now that their initial adventure was over, he wanted to start a new adventure with Estelle. Yet Yuri didn't know if Estelle shared those feelings. Estelle was probably afraid of him.

"Yuri, are you crying?" Small tears had escaped from Yuri's eyes. Estelle lowered herself and the uncharacteristic, emotional Yuri Lowell to the soft bed of flowers that was illuminated by the moonlight. The princess busied herself with wiping her friend's face free of tears. She loved him so much that it hurt to see him cry.

"What has gotten into you? This is so out of character," Estelle questioned.

"Well I, I was afraid that you were scared of me. I don't like being feared."

"Why do you ignore me?"

"Because I want to protect you from myself, even I fear myself. I look in the mirror and I see a monster. I don't deserve the kindness you show me at all. I am a worthless killer and yet I-I-I have the n-nerve to…"

Yuri's lips trembled so much he couldn't speak.

"To what…?"

"T-to love you," Yuri said as several tears dripped down his face. He trembled like a kicked puppy and he looked like one two. The moonlight reflected off the sorrowful tears that traveled down Yuri's cheeks.

Estelle planted a kiss of Yuri's lips to stop them from trembling. The princess kissed her shadow-knight's chapped lips over and over to calm him down. She didn't know if this was the right move but it felt right to her. Kissing Yuri felt so natural; she could keep her lips on his for the rest of time.

Yuri sniffled softly while looking at the princess with widened eyes. He had stopped quivering and the tears were gone except for the soft tearstains that rested on Yuri's cheeks.

"I love you too, Yuri."

Yuri smiled and gently kissed Estelle. It was soft and sweet. Yuri was a gentle man. He may seem harsh and jagged but whenever he was around Estelle, he was sweet and caring. When the kiss ended, Yuri was softly snuggled up against Estelle. The princess wove him a story as the man fell asleep. His last thoughts were of the flower among flowers that he was lucky enough to have in his arms at last.

"And the princess and the shadow lived happily ever after…"


End file.
